The Broken Rose
by RomanticKissez
Summary: Hinata and her friends ran away 5 years ago but have came to some back to Konoha to attend high school and have a band but have secret identities. Can they keep their secret identities while falling in love?
1. We Are Back

Romantic:Okay I decided to start all over again! I was re-reading my stuff and I didn't like it that much~!

Hinata: What bout you know..your ex?

Ino: SHUSH! She will get depressed again! It's not her fault no one lovers her!

Romantic: HEY! I'm over him! ….I think… I don't know part of my heart will always love him…but hey I'm moving on :) Sorry for not updating in a long time!

Temari: Are the pairings still the same?

Romantic: Yess! GaaHina, ShikaTema NaruIno NejiTen and OCOC! I's also changing the attitude somewhat….for some..hmm Like Hinata I'm gonna make her more outgoing

Hinata: YES! :D

Romantic: and my OC, it's based off of me kinda..well more like I made this character up when I was little…it was who I wanted to be but it didn't exactly turn out that way..but hey I still act like my OC sumtimes okay now…DISCLAIMER!

Ino: Romantic doesn't own Naruto!

It was a 6 a.m. when a loud alarm clock rang making the owner throw it across the room. The owner tried going back to sleep but the alarm kept ringing. "Dammit!" the owner groaned and got off the bed slowly. _'Damn new school! Ahhhh! Damn you Mom!' _the owner started to curse in their mind as they were gathering their clothes to wear. 'Now for that delicious hot shower!' the owner thought happily as they grabbed their lavender towel while heading off to the bathroom.

_30 mins later_

Hinata came out with their hair wet and started to dress and comb their hair. She put on a white shirt with a picture of a computer and with large black letters saying **Boys are like computers..You can always use an upgrade**. She then put on her dark blue skinny jeans and her black high top converse. Her long navy blue hair combed strait down and her bangs covering her forehead and two strands framing her face coming to the chin. Her tinted lavender white eyes stared at herself in the mirror before she head out to wake her sisters.

Then Hinata went to another room and looked at the person huddled in their bed. "Oy Ino get up!" Hinata yelled. The person in the bed didn't wake up at the yelling. "INO!" Hinata shouted loudly. Ino did not respond though. _'Why are they heavy sleepers?'_ she complained in their head. "Ino! Temari dyed your hair pink!" Hinata shouted. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Ino immediately woke up screaming and touching her hair but calmed down when she saw the color of it. "HINATA!" Ino screamed. "You do not make a joke like that!" but all Hinata did was stick out her tongue.

"Wake up Temari as I get started on breakfast!" Hinata yelled to Ino as she was rushing down the stairs. She looked to the side to see a girl dressed black skinny jeans and a red button up shirt with a black tie sitting on the couch watching tv. She had tan skin and her hair was a dark red with black tips. It reached to the end of her neck spiked downwards. (A/N:kinda like Akiza from Yu-Gi-Oh Gx) She had two stands that reached above her chest and had bangs covering her left eye. Her eye color is a dark purple and she is pretty short.

"You're up early" Hinata said while looking at the person weirdly.

"Yea I couldn't sleep. Why did we come back here Nata?" the girl sighed as she looked at her best friend.

"You know we had to come back sometime…and hey we are seniors and its November…we won't let anyone push us around kay Jocy?"

"Yer Yer Nata~ oh hey you gonna make French toast for breakfast?"

"Haha yea! Always the best!" Hinata grinned.

They heard a yell and a few thumps coming from upstairs. "Must be Ino and Temari again" Jocy grinned. "What do you think this time? Cold or Hot water?" Jocy grin grew wider. "Hmm…I say cold water this time!" Hinata replied while starting on breakfast. "Okay I say hot! If you win we skate or walk to school! If I win we ask Mom for a ride!" Jocy exclaimed. "You are on!" Hinata grinned as the air started to smell like French toast. _'Tennie should be up soon_' Hinata thought. Soon she heard a loud thump and just bunches of noises.

Soon a girl came down with long platinum blond hair tied in a pony tail with her long bang covering her right eye and went down to her chin. She was wearing cream colored long sleeved shirt that went down to mid thigh with a purple jacket over her shirt. She had on a jean skirt and her purple boots that went below her knees. She looked at the two girls with her icy blue eyes holding excitement. "Hey what's for breakfast?" she asked Hinata.

"French Toast!" Hinata and Jocy squealed excitedly.

"Ahh…well…okay? Oh hey wait did you two get chocolate again or cinni-"

"Oh hey Ino! Cold or Hot water!" Jocy smirked cutting ino off.

"Cold" Ino ginned. "I got her good!"

"Dammit!"

"HAHA! You we get to skate! I've been wanting to try out my new board!" Hinata squealed with stars in her eyes while Jocy was sulking in the corner."So is the French toast ready?" Ino asked while sitting at the table. "Yes!" Hinata replied while putting a few plates on the table. "YAY!" Jocy got out of her sulking corner and was about to sit down when she got pushed off.

"OY TENNIE!" Jocy screamed while glaring at the girl before her.

TenTen looked at her and smirked. "You too slow girl!"

Jocy pouted at the girl infront of her. She had milk chocolate brown hair in two buns while her bangs reached her eyebrows. She was wearing a black Chinese shirt with yellow stitching with black shorts that go mid-thigh and had yellow ankle boots on. Her chocolate colored eyes widen and quickly ducked so she would not get hit by the oncoming bag. "Temari!" Tenten yelled at the person who threw the bag.

"Stop being mean baka!" Temari yelled at Tenten as she took her seat on the table. Temari has sandy blond hair tied up in four spikey pigtails. She had on a dark blue long sleeved shirt with a red sash tied just below her chest with a black skirt that went to mid-thigh with dark blue tights under her skirt and red ankle boots on.

"Is mom still asleep?" Jocy asked.

"Yea..damn her…" Temari sighed.

"We should wake her up" Hinata said with a glint in her eye.

"NO! She will kill all of us! Last time you two got us in trouble!" Tenten exclaimed while pointed at Hinata and Jocy.

"Yea! Plus it took weeks to get the pain off my hair.."Ino pouted.

"Speaking of you two pranking..NO PRANKS!" Temari warned the two, "Hinata no being too hyper. Jocy try not to act so sarcastic. Ino no screaming. Tenten empty all your pockets!"

"AWW~!" all four girls complained loudly. After they all finished their food they started getting their bags. "Alright let's get going guys" Ino exclaimed while she put her boots in her purple purse and put on her baby blue skates. "Yea! Tomorrow we can have a race once we know the place!" grinned Tenten as she put on her green backpack and got on her white bike. "If we have time remember that" Temari stated as she put on her brown over the shoulder backpack and got on her red bike. Jocy sighed as she got her red and black checkered skateboard and had on her black messenger bag. Hinata hopped on her purple and black stripped skateboard and had on her purple knapsack.

They were skating/biking to school while chatting until Ino bumped into a young man. He had blond hair hidden in an orange cap with bright blue eyes and tanned skin with three whisker marks on his cheeks. He was wearing an orange shirt with weird black designs on it over a white long sleeved shirt. He had on dark blue jeans and orange DCs and a black over the shoulder backpack.

"Oh sorry I was rushing to meet my friends!" The man apologized.

"Oh no problem at all really!" Ino said in a rush.

"Oh I am Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki!

"Ah. I am Ino Ya- I mean Mitarashi! Ino Mitarashi!"

"Nice to meet you Ino-chan" Naruto grinned while shaking her hand. _'Mmm..Naruto..I like that name..' _her thoughts were cut short when she heard a whistle. She turned to see her friends snickering and she immediately blushed.

"NARU-CHAN!"

"RUTO-KUN!"

Both Hinata and Jocy screamed surprised. Naruto looked over at the two girls and his grin grew. "HINA-CHAN? YOSHIE-CHAN?" He screamed and ran towards them and hugged them tightly.

"My My how you two changed!" He screamed once again.

"Hmm we could say the same thing about you!" Hinata grinned.

"WHOA! No stutter? No blush! WHO ARE YOU?" Naruto screamed his eyes wide only to get hit by Hinata as Jocy laughed. Naruto turned to Jocy and his eyes widened more "I DON'T KNOW YOU TWO ANYMORE!" he exclaimed as he once again got hit but by both girls this time.

"Umm..Naru-chan.." Jocy beagan, "Are those two..umm.."

"Nope..they left a while back so you two are safe and anyw-" Naruto got cut off my his phone ringing. "AHH I HAVE TO GO! BYE HINA-CHAN! YOSHIE-CHAN! INO-CHAN!"

"IT'S JOCY YOU BAKA!" Jocy shouted after him.

"Where we ignored?" Temari whispered to Tenten.

"Yea.."Tenten replied.

"Hey how do you two know him?" Ino asked.

"Ohhhhh~ Is someone interested?"Temari grinned evilly.

"NO!" Ino shouted with a blush dusting on her cheeks.

"Umm well we have known him since we were umm Kinder I think.."Jocy said thoughtfully.

"Yea..umm we used to live here.." Hinata trailed off.

"WHAT!" the three girls screamed.

"Yer anyways let's get going! School is gonna start in…"Jocy trailed off looking for her cellphone.

"10 MINUTES!" Tenten finished and they all started to bike/skate really fast. Normal people walking by would see a dark blue, purple, brown, red, and black blurs going by.

A few minutes later they all got to school just as the bell ring. "Damn! Wait for us while we lock up our bikes..Kayyyy!" Tenten said while glaring at Jocy. "Yeayea just don't take too long" Jocy smirked. "Guysss~! Hurry~! I need to explore the school and get ready for pranks uh I mean to know the place" Hinata said nervously as Temari stared at her. "Hinata~ you kn-" Temari warned but was cut off as the late bell rang. "Nice going guys. We will for sure be on time.." Jocy said annoyed. "Stop it with your sarcasm!"Ino shouted. "We should get going guys" Tenten sighed and they all started heading inside the building. Once they reached the entrance, Hinata exclaimed "We should have a race! Whoever finds the attendance office first gets to trick the others into doing something yea?"

"HELLZ YEA!" screamed Jocy excitedly.

"Ready.." Ino said as she got in her running pose.

"Get.." Temari smirked.

"Set….."Tenten grinned.

"GO!" Hinata shouted and the all took off running.

Romantic: Well I am gonna stop here

Ino: This isn't as funny as the other one.

Romantic: Urusai! Its just the intro…Im planning to make Temari more fun later and Hinata more I don't know yet lol

Hinata: Well please review...do. you like this one better?

Romantic: Remember it's only the first chappie!


	2. On our way

Romantic: ALRIGHT EVERYONE!

Hinata: Finally updating huh?

Ino: About time!

Romantic: ..sleep with one eye open….

Hinata: o.O okay…so why haven't you updated?

Ino: Yea!

Romantic: Well we are so poor we lost our internet =/ im in caveman days man. It's like…idk what I even do! I don't watch tv cause my niece always hogs nick jr. the only reason we have direct tv is because it belongs to my half sister and she only charges $7 a mnth! So I don't watch tv. And I cannot go out o.O sooo…..what do I do? O.O

Hinata: Ahh...this is why she does not own Naruto

All the classrooms in the hallway heard the sounds of shoes hitting and squeaking against the floor. Most teachers ignored the sounds and continued teaching while others glanced outside the window on the door. The five girls were running around the hallway looking for the attendance office not caring about the classes they were disrupting.

"MWAHAHA! I FOUND IT!" screamed Temari. The other girls started to race toward the voice they heard hoping that they would not lose. "SECOND! I AM SECOND!" shouted the chocolate haired girl. This encouraged the last three girls to speed up. "HECK YEA I AM THIRD BI-"the third girl to get there screamed but was cut off by a hand on her mouth. "JOCY! NO CURSING!"screamed Temari. The last two girls turned the corner only to bump into each other. They saw that they were at the end of the hall of their destination. They looked at each other then quickly scrambled up and started to run as fast as they could.

"COME ON HINA-CHAN!" screamed Tenten.

"WOOO! INO JUST A LITTLE MORE!" Temari shouted with her fist pumped into the air.

"YOU'RE BOTH GOING TO LOSE!" Jocy shouted making Tenten and Temari look at her. "What? I was just kidding~" She stated. Hinata took a dive to touch the door first while Ino leaped forward only to trip.

"Safe!" Temari exclaimed with her arms stretched outwards.

"I won! I won! I won!" Hinata said while doing her victory dance. Ino got up pouting and dusting off the imaginary dirt off her clothes. "Whatever..." she muttered.

"Ahem!" a voice interrupted Hinata's victory dance which was currently in the shuffling part of the dance, making the girls turn to look at the voice. "You girls have to keep it down. School is in session so get onto class this minute." The lady told them rudely.

"We are new here. We have every right to be here. We do not have our classes yet so you cannot shoo us away." Temari snapped back at the lady.

"Whoo! Go Mari-chan!" Jocy yelled.

"Oh... My apologies. In here, I will get you the secretary of the Principal." She said embarrassed and rushed to a lady behind the desk and started talking to them.

"Point 1 for the awesome super fantabulous beautiful amazing coolio girls and 0 points for the mean wrinkly old saggy weird hag!" Hinata screamed.

"Can't you just keep it simple?" Ino asked.

"Want me to teach her a lesson?" Tenten smirked while reaching into her pocket.

"Tenten! I told you to empty all of your pockets!" Temari exclaimed while Tenten pouted but stopped and glared at the lady rushing to get past them.

"I am so sorry about her. She can get a little rude sometimes." the lady in front of them said.

"A little?" Hinata snorted only to be hit upside the head by Temari.

"Yes well I am Shizune and welcome to West Leaf High School." she smiled and bowed. Shizune had black short hair and black eyes. She had a white blouse on with a grey jacket with black dress pants and heels. The girls bowed back and introduced themselves.

"I am Temari, the oldest sister."

"I am Tenten, the second oldest."

"My name is Ino, I am the third oldest."

"Jocy, second to last youngest."

"My name is Hinata the youngest."

"And we are the Mitarashi sisters." They all said in unison and bowed.

"You are nothing alike though…" Shizune looked at them a little puzzled.

"We are all adopted but are the same age." Temari replied.(AN: Yes I made them the same age!)

"Oh! Well here let me get your schedules and your locker numbers" She said while sitting back down at her desk and typing in the computer and printing them out. "Okay now here is the school handbook. There are all the rules and schedules and just about everything you need to know" Shizune smiled as she handed Temari the handbook. "Now let's go meet you Principal and Vice Principal girls." Shizune smiled and led them to a room that had in big bolded letters on the window "**Principal's office**". She opened the door and let the girls in and turned to see the principal on her desk passed out.

"TSUNADE-SAMA! GET UP!" Shizune yelled and shook Tsunade.

"Ngghh!" Tsunade groaned and opened her eyes to see a furious Shizune and five girls. "What is it? Who are they?" Tsunade sat up and grabbed her head. She had light blond hair in two low pigtails and a purple diamond tattoo on the middle of her forehead. She had on a grey low cut shirt with a green thin long jacket with the word gamble on the back and blue pants with black high heels.

"They are new here and why were you drinking!? I told you not to Tsunade-sama."

"Ahh stop talking so loud Shizune!"

"Oy Shizune-nee-chan! Is this obaa-chan our principal?" Hinata asked while staring at Tsunade with disbelief in her eyes.

"What did you call me gaki!" Tsunade stood up fast and glared at Hinata.

"Eh she is deaf too?" Hinata said while the other girls were snickering.

"THAT IS IT!" Tsunade yelled and threw stacks of paper at Hinata. Hinata started dodging and giggling while her sisters sweat dropped as Shizune paled knowing she would clean this up. Tsunade panted and glared at Hinata once her desk was empty. "Who are you girls again?"

"We are the Mitarashi sisters." The girls said in unison once again.

"Mitarashi? As in Anko Mitarashi is your mother?"

"Hai"

"Wow! That gaki is still around?"

"Damn how old are you baa-chan!?" Hinata shouted. A tick mark formed on Tsunade's head and was about to shout at the girls when an old man came in.

"Jiraya! What do you want?" Tsunade looked at him annoyed.

"I just came by to say Hi and to bring you a cup of tea" Jiraya pouted but stopped when he saw the five girls in front of him.

"Ah girls this is your vice principal Jiraya. Jiraya these young ladies are new to this school." Shizune said.

"Nice to see you again ero-senin!"Hinata and Jocy exclaimed.

"My My if it isn't little Hinata and Joce-"

"It's Jocy now. We were also adopted by Mitarashi Anko."

"Hinata. Jocy. You know this old fart?" Tenten looked at them surprised.

"Yep he is Naruto's godfather!" Jocy exclaimed and nudged Ino, making her groan and elbow her softly.

"Hey ladies! I am the great Jiraya from Konoha! I still get all kinds of ladies you know? Well more like they come after me!"

"Is this guy delusional?" Temari asked Tsunade.

"Naw he has always been like that. He must have fallen on his head when he was a kid!" Tsunade exclaimed and everyone in the room laughed while Jiraya sulked in the corner.

"Well girls, here is your schedule and locker numbers. Now hurry to your classes." Shizune grinned already fond of the girls. "I do hope I do not see you girls here for the wrong reasons!" Shizune yelled after them. "Can't promise anything Shizune-nee-chan!" Hinata yelled back. Shizune's smile grew already expecting an answer like that. The girls left the attendance office and started walking down the hall.

Once they found their grey lockers the put in the codes and opened them to put their skates or skateboard inside and a few things as well. Hinata looked around and saw the lockers next to theirs colored or designed somehow. "Guess we gotta design our lockers later huh girls?" Hinata smiled already having an idea. "Come on lets go to class" Temari grinned and they all started walking to class while just talking about random things.

"Ne ne let's make a big entrance guys!" Ino grinned.

"Pft yea we won't look like losers at all." Jocy sarcastically stated.

"Wait what are our schedules anyways?"Tenten said as she snatched the paper away from Temari's hands. "Hey!" Temari complained.

"Unbelievable we have the same homeroom guys! How?" Tenten exclaimed. (AN: Instead of different periods I made it Japanese style schools)

Jocy smirked and did an evil chuckle, "Bow down girls!"

"All hail the queen hacker!" Temari said as she and the rest of the girls bowed.

"When did you have time?" Ino looked at her surprised.

"Oh I have my ways" Jocy's smirk grew.

"Hey I am going to need your skills again soon Jocy." Hinata whispered.

"Ohhh I am so into this next prank but now who? Hmm..." Jocy whispered back.

"We are here guys!" Tenten whined once they were infront of the door.

"Remember! Big Entrance!" Ino said with excitement.

"Alright! I have a plan! Get close!" Hinata said in a rush.

All girls huddled close to listen to Hinata's brilliant plan then glanced toward the door and grinned/smirked.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Tenten exclaimed.

Romantic:And here I stop!

Hinata: Ohhh mini cliffy?

Romantic: Mhmm! Oh btw! I am planning to make a HitsuHina crossover soon! That or YohHina! Ohhh but I got a good idea for IkutoxHinata! Wanna hear it?!

Ino: Yes! AM I IN IT!?

Romantic: Also I am going to start on my Mp3 challenge. Whatever is on my Mp3 I'm going to write a one-shot for it or something like that. Should i? You guys want to know what songs are on my mp3?

Ino: So am I in the other one? :D

Romantic: Dono! Okay so basically its around where Amu talks to Kukai about her egg and he transforms! And then Ikuto comes in you know? After the whole Utau kissing him and stuff Hinata pops in to say hi! Like ninja jumps down the tree! She goes to his school and has an egg and can transform! She doesn't work for Easter but works for another company that is not evil and I don't know! It's an idea! Should I go with it? Ahhh… I don't knowww…..

Tenten: Review or~ -takes our kunai and grins evilly-

Everyone: O.O


	3. Meetings

Romantic:Oy I feel like no one really knows this but I re wrote the two other chapters! Read em ill show this on the next story too!

Gaara: Yay I come out in this one huh!

Hinata: Yay gaahina time!

Romantic: damn love birds! I have no one Dx NOOOOOOO!

GaaHina: Romantic doesn't own Naruto

Romantic: *sulking* I don't even have a fictional boyfriend….HE LEFT ME! D:

* * *

The door was kicked open and in flew smoke screen bombs making all students cover their eyes. Once the smoke cleared there stood the five girls in the center of the room looking smoothly. All students looked at the new girls with confusion and interests. The teacher looked at them frightened.

"W-What are you doing?", she stuttered out.

"Umm homeroom duh!", Hinata stated.

"Homeroom? What?", the teacher timidly asked.

"Tenten let me see the schedule. NOW", Temari yelled while holding her hand out.

"Well okay. I don't know why though.", Tenten passed the schedule to Temari.

"Tenten you idiot! This is the wrong room! You lead us the wrong way!", Temari shouted.

"What! I'll kill you girl!", Jocy glared.

"Let's just go!", Temari shouted as she grabbed Jocy's wrist and started to drag her off as the rest followed.

"Well Bye!" Hinata shouted to the class happily as she picked up the door with ease and put it back in place and slammed it. The class was left frightened looking at the place where the five crazy beautiful girls were and watched the door fall once again.

-In the right homeroom-

All the students were whispering as to why their homeroom teacher, Kakashi-sensei, was on time. Some guessed that he finally stopped reading his novels. Some whispered that he got surgery that makes you paranoid if you're late. Some others said that his body was taken over by a ghost.

Kakashi looked amused at his students as he heard what they were whispering about him. "Alright class, settle down. I am here because we have some new students today…which should be here right now…", he trailed off. 'Well…they got lost', he thought boredly. "Well I guess we should start today's activities", he said and the class groaned and whined. "Yea yea disaster oh no! What will we do with this tragedy? ", he stated sarcastically in a high pitched voice. "Take out your books and start reading", he said while going to his desk. A few minutes later loud voices were heard, making everyone look towards the door.

"Alright Alright! I'll behave woman just stop pestering me!"

"What!? I am so not doing that you got it you lil bi-"

"I said no cursing!"

"Do you guys think that-"

"Oh you have a brain?"

"I'll kill you!"

"Hahahaha! You can't get me!"

Suddenly the door was opened and five girls stepped in either smiling or pouting. "Um welcome to my class ladies…my name is Kakashi, your homeroom teacher" Kakashi said awkwardly. 'Damn I can already tell they will be trouble…'

"Thank you sensei!", Hinata shouted happily. The class looked at the beautiful girls, some with awe and others with jealously. "HINA-CHAN! JOCY-CHAN! INO-CHAN! BACK HERE! LOOK HERE! SEE ME!?", screamed a blond boy from the back of the room. This caused the girls to look at Ino with a sly smile.

"Naru-chan!", Hinata waved happily as his friends snickered from the nickname, "Whoo hoo we got the same class!"

"Now now settle down. Why don't you introduce yourselves to the class?"

"What should we say sensei?", Tenten asked. "You know you likes and dislikes your hobbies and dreams for the future..ya know? Stuff like that.", Kakashi stated while his nose was still in his book.

"I'll go first! Hey my name is Temari. I like chestnuts and Kenchin soup, my sisters, the color light purple, fans and the wind. I dislike octopus, squid, sexist boys, and liars! My hobbies are fighting, dancing, looking at clouds, and drawing. My dreams are to always have my family by my side." Temari finished with a small smile on her face.

" Hihi! My name is Tenten! I like Chinese food, weapons, fortune telling, the color brown/tan, and sunny days! I dislike guys who think they are better than girls, pickled plums, being ignored, and needles. My hobbies are fighting, using my weapons, fortune telling, and investigating! My dreams? Well I'm not sure…maybe be an investigator? I don't know yet!" Tenten grinned with her hands in the air.

"Hello my name is Ino. I like shopping, cherry tomatoes, pudding, flowers, the color blue, and cheerful people. I dislike sashimi, the color pink, rude people, killers, and bullies. My hobbies are shopping, dancing, roller skating, and drawing. My dream is to be a fashion designer." Ino finished with a dreamy look in her eye.

"Wassup! My name is Hinata! I like cinnamon buns, going out, skateboarding, movies, the color dark purple, music, zenzai, and my family. I dislike crab, shrimp, mean people, and pressure. My hobbies are flower pressing, singing, dancing, skating, gaming, eating, and pranking! My dream is to be acknowledged!", she finished with a determine look on her face.

"Hinata!?", yelled someone in the back.

"Huh? Neji-nii?", Hinata questioned as she looked at the tall boy in the back with chestnut brown hair that reached his middle back. He had on white vans, tan colored pants with a white button up shirt with a black unzipped jacket over it. On the top of his head was a black beanie with a green x in the middle. His eyes were similar to Hinata's eyes, only more pearl colored.

"Oy Neji! Baka wait your damn turn you little sl-", Jocy screamed only to be cut off by a shouting Temari saying, "NO CURSING!"

"Well I guess it's my turn…ugh..Name is Jocy. I like cookies, cinnamon rolls, chocolate, anything sweet really. I also like the color dark red and green. I have a lot of dislikes but the most important is being put down and unfaithful people. Do not have many hobbies but I do love to read, walk in the rain, use my computer skills, and skate. My dreams? Well..I don't think I have any", Jocy finished with a frown on her face.

"AND WE ARE THE MITARASHI SISTERS!", all sisters screamed at once.

"Mitarashi?", Neji, Naruto, and Kakashi screamed at once. Everyone turned towards Kakashi with surprise. "You know kaa-chan, kakashi-sensei?", Ino asked with curiousity in her eyes.

"Yea…she is an old…friend of mine..", he stated fearfully and hesitantly.

"Coolio and all but I would like to sit down..", Jocy said uncaring.

"Oh yea. Okay Ino sit in front of Naruto. Hinata you sit between Gaara and Matthew. Jocy, sit next to Matthew. Temari, sit in front of Jocy and next to Shikamaru. Tenten, you sit in between Neji and Temari." Kakashi said boredly (A/N: look at the bottom if you are confused).

"Hai Sensei!", Hinata shouted as she jumped on Jocy's back, "Carry me Yoshi!"

"HaiHai Nata-chan", Jocy smiled softly and she began walking as everyone watched them.

"Ne Tema-chan.." Tenten spoke suddenly.

"Hai Tenny?" Temari spoke making her way towards up the stairs.

"Why can't we have a relationship like that!?", Tenten questioned with anime tears rolling down her eyes.

"Baka! Nee-sama will carry me right right?", Ino looked at Temari smiling. Temari just sweat dropped and looked at them. "Let's just go up the stairs girls," Temari sighed.

Once they all took their seat, Kakashi looked at the class with a glare, "Now! All of you take out your books and read very silently or else you will be cleaning the class for the rest of the year!" The class was quiet and a little frightened. "Nah! Just kidding! Do what you want just don't bug me!", Kakshi grinned and went back to his desk.

Everyone sweatdropped for a moment but then started talking to their neighbor. Hinata looked at the boy beside her and smiled. "Hi! I am Hinata-chan! Your name is?", Hinata grinned as she looked at the boy. "Gaara Subaku", the boy turned and smirked at Hinata.

His teal colored eyes rimmed with dark circles looking at Hinata with interest. Hinata noticed his dark red hair, messy but looked good. He had the word love tattooed over his left eye making it stand out on his slightly pale complexion. He was wearing a black jacket with a white hood over a teal colored t-shirt. He had on dark blue jeans and grey converse.

'Subaku?', Hinata thought for a moment while looking at Temari. She turned her head back to the boy next to her. 'Hmm….I've seen this dude before…I just don't know where…'

"Ne ne Subaku! Ho-", Hinata began only to be cut off by Gaara.

"Just Gaara"

"Okay! Gaara! How long have you been living in Konoha?"

"Just about two years I believe"

"How interesting!"

Matthew looked to see Gaara talking to the new girl named Hinata. He looked to see the other new girl laying her head down on the desk. She had caught his interest the minute she walked into the room. He looked at her a poked her. She straightened up immediately and looked at him with wide eyes.

Jocy looked at the boy in front of her. She immediately took notice of his black hair reaching to the end of his neck, the way his ears were covered by his hair, the way his bangs slightly swiped to the side covering his eyebrows. She caught a glimpse of something shiny coming from his ear. 'An earring maybe?', she guessed. His dark green colored eyes looking at her with interest. He had a somewhat tan complexion. His black and white converse tapping the floor in a steady beat. He is wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a black shirt under a red jacket that covered 3/4ths of his arms and his hands covered with red fingerless gloves. Jocy started blushing slight but shook her head rapidly. 'No! Remember why you hate love!', she thought.

"You okay?", the sound of his voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"um..yea", Jocy stated rather awkward.

"My name is Matthew! Call me Matt. Nice to meet you!", he grinned and offered her hand.

"Y-Yea just call me Jocy. Nice to meet you too", she offered her hand cautiously.

"So! Where did you go to school before?"

"At yo momma's house!", Jocy smirked. 'Damn! I answered out of habit again!'

"You're funny! I like you!", Matt laughed.

Temari looked to see Jocy and Hinata talking to their seatmates. She was shocked Jocy was even talking. Temari looked at the boy sitting next to her. His pineapple hair style already annoyed her. His pierced ears intrigued her though. She looked over at what he decided to wear. That morning the boy just rolled out of bed and decided to put on light blue jeans and white t-shirt over a grey long sleeved shirt.

"Temari Mitarashi", she decided to make the first move.

"Shikamaru Nara. Now let me sleep.", Shikamaru responded.

"Pft. Do as you wish.", Temari then took out her white DS with a purple circle in the middle. She had to admit, she was a little disappointed that he would rather sleep. Shikamaru looked at her surprised; usually girls would bother him until he would fall asleep on him. What surprised him more was that she owned a DS.

Tenten sighed as she saw Temari busy on her DS and looked at the guy next to her. 'Hinata called him Neji-nii…why', Tenten started wondering.

"So how do you know Hinata?", Tenten asked Neji.

"I am her cousin. How about you huh?", Neji glared at her.

"I am her adopted sister!", Tenten exclaimed proudly.

"..How…How has she been lately?", Neji asked hesitantly.

"Why don't you ask her?", Tenten smiled at him.

"She probably hates me..", Neji looked down and stared at his hands.

"You're her cousin, you know she doesn't hold a grudge", Tenten replied softly while Neji looked at her with shock written over his face.

Naruto poked Ino's shoulder and grinned once she turned to him.

"I'm glad we are in the same class", Naruto grinned at Ino.

"Yea. Oh I met your godfather Jiraya earlier today!", Ino said laughing at the memory.

"Really? Ah that ero-senin didn't do anything to embarrassing right?"

"Hahaha. Yes! He called himself a ladies' man!"

"Yea he isn't. There is never a girl coming home or anything!

Ino was about to reply when she felt something hit her cheek. Ino quickly looked at her friends. Hinata and Gaara were talking, Temari was playing her DS while Shikamaru was asleep. Tenten and Neji were talking. Jocy was asleep and the guy was doodling. 'Who…Who was it? Well…I did get revenge on Temari..so is this her payback?', Ino thought rapidly. She quickly got the paper that was thrown at her and threw at Temari. Quickly Temari stood up and Ino looked at Naruto.

"Pretend nothing happened okay?', Ino grinned as Naruto nodded and grinned himself. Temari looked at everyone and decided it was Tenten and threw it at Tenten. Hinata looked at her sisters and grinned. Tenten stood up and saw Hinata smiling and threw it at her forehead.

"HEY! I didn't throw that piece of paper!" Hinata yelled and threw her eraser only to hit Temari. "Ah nee-chan!", Hinata yelled. Tenten started laughing then she saw Temari throwing the wad of paper at her only to duck, hitting Ino. "DAMMIT TEMA-CHAN!", Ino shouted.

Everyone was staring at the girls throwing things at each other and sweatdropped. Kakashi was still reading his book like nothing was happening. The girls stopped throw throwing things when they heard a loud laugh. They all turned to the last sister and realized who started all this. The rest of the sisters grabbed something and threw it at her.

"HEY YO! No ganging up! That isn't fair!", Jocy pouted and felt something vibrate. She took out her cellphone from her pocket and looked at a message.

Anko-okaa

Hey gaki. Tell the others you have a show tonight. Also..Where is the fire extinguisher?

Jocy rolled her eyes and quickly replied and called out to her sisters. "Yo, we got a one tonight kay?", she called out to the other girls.

"Well class. It is time I go. Remember to be good for Kurenai-sensei. And try your best in art", Kakashi looked at them and smirked as he walked out of the class while hearing the kids whisper more rumors.

"Hey girls! This is Gaara Subaku!" Hinata grinned. Temari's eyes widened, 'Subaku? Gaara? Little brother?'

"Yea apparently this dude is Matthew", Jocy sighed while looking at her phone.

"This is Neji! Hinata's cousin!", Tenten grinned. Everyone, but Hinata and Jocy, looked at Temari expecting her to introduce the boy next to her. Shikamaru looked at Temari and saw that she was biting her nail in deep concentration.

"Troublesome. My name is Shikamaru. How have you been Hinata? Jocy?", Shikamaru yawned. Jocy scoffed, "Still lazy as ever I see Maru-chan!"

"I always hated that nickname…"

"Haha Shika-kun! Where is everyone?" Hinata asked with much curiousity.

"Well Kiba moved. Shino is home schooled again. Umm..Chouji is in another class with Lee", he said boredly as Jocy was rapidly typing on her phone but the next to names made her stop, "Sasuke and Stephen moved but are supposed to come back this year..", Shikarmaru trailed off.

"Hey how do you know Hinata and Jocy?", Temari asked.

"Hmm? They lived here before..so of course I know them. So does Naruto and Neji." Shikamaru looked at her like she was stupid. Temari glared and raised her fist.

"Anyways! I'm Ino! Blue hair is Hinata! Red hair is Jocy! BunBun is TenTen and four spikey pigtails is Temari!", Ino laughed as the others glared at her.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Kurenai was a rather fun teacher who let them draw or paint anything they wanted. Gaara drew a sandy landscape, Hinata painted a night time waterfall scene, Matthew painted a white haired grim reaper for his favorite anime, Jocy painted a dark haired girl holding fire, Ino drew a flower field, Naruto drew ramen, Shikamaru drew a cloud, Temari drew a panther with a fan in the background, Neji painted a rainy day, and Tenten drew many weapons.

History with Asuma was rather boring and all they did was take notes, doodle, or sleep.

Time Skip- After School

"Man. It's really bugging me! I do not know where I have seen Gaara –san and his buds before. I know from somewhere.." Hinata thought outloud while grabbing her skateboard and books.

"Yea I know what you mean. Naruto-kun was saying something about how it started as an after school project! I was so confused!", Ino exclaimed while putting on her skates.

"Naruto-kun? My my Ino you sure work fast.", Jocy smirked at her.

"Shut up! I do not! We are friends! Not my fault you can't make friends as easily as I do", Ino exclaimed only to widen her eyes after she said that. "I didn't mean it like that I'm sorry I am", Ino continued only to have a glare directed at her.

"OH! It's the dragons! The famous group that is says to rival ours?! Remember?", Hinata exclaimed trying to relieve the tension.

"Y-yea! Well let's hurry home! Come on! Kaa-chan is waiting for us!", Tenten starting talking fast. Jocy rolled her eyes and grabbed her skateboard and starting skating down the hall. "Ah yoshie! Wait!", Hinata hurried after he on her skateboard.

"I didn't mean to..I swear", Ino said sadly.

"We know. Come on.. let's go we know she will get happy after time with Hina-chan…" Temari stated sadly.

**LineBreakInsuranceTheHigherL ineBreak**

Romantic: Well I am not so satisfied with this chapter. Tell me what you guys think.

Ino: Wahhh! I'm sorry!

Romantic: It's okay Ino-chan! You will make up!

Hinata: She is being nice?

Temari: Maybe the world did end?

Romantic: Shut up! Okay here is the chart! The E stands for empty seat!

NU GS HH M J E

IY E NH T TS SN

Gaara: Review!


	4. Romantic's Note! Urgent!

Romantic:I would like to apologize but I am no longer feeling this story. The only real reason I had put my oc is because I made up this character and I wasn't sure what to do with her. I made a separate story for her that I hope to publish one day.I might restart this story it if a lot of people ask for it. I might just take the whole band thing out and just do high school fic with same couples. If I do re-start, I will take out my OC.

Life caught up with me and many things have happened. I do not want to go into detail, I never did like those who spilled their lives into a place where anyone can see. I do tell those who I feel are safe. Those who I feel like could understand me or actually care. And even then I do not tell everything.

I find it hilarious that I thought a break up was bad. Just shows how young I was back then.

Anyways tell me what you would like me to do. Continue with the band thing, a regular high school fic, or just stop this story. **Your reviews are vital this time so review.**

****Anyone can pm me anytime. I love to talk to FF people, they are so much more interesting than normal people.


End file.
